


Hot Noodle Hannigram Alphabet

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Hot Noodles [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, because Friday, no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: What it says on the tin.Even less excuse for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Mary-Rose who hoped there would be another rap rhyme. 
> 
> *sings "regrets, I've had a few, and then again too few to mention*

A is for Abigail, a daughter belov'd,

B is for Bloom, who might hold a grudge.

 

C is for Chiyoh, she's good with a gun,

D is for Dolarhyde, all clothed with the sun.

 

E is for Eldon, he's such a fun guy,

F is for Frederick, not retiring or shy.

 

G is for Gideon, quite Abel and crude,

H is for Hannibal, now, he eats the rude.

 

I is for illness, and Will's brain on fire, 

J is for Jack, and illegal conspire.

 

K is for Katz, the bravest and best,

L is for Lounds, cos click-bait don't rest.

 

M is for Miriam, alone in a pit,

N is for naughty, you rude li'l shit. 

 

O is for orderly, the hawk Matthew Brown,

P is for Price, of hot bee renown, 

 

Q is for queuing, tag, gif, post, or pin,

R is for Reba, no dragon can win.

 

S is for Stag, who's just out of reach,

T is for totem, on old Grafton beach.

 

U is for ugly, what's left of his face, cos

V is for Verger, a pig of a case.

 

W is for Will, all feelings and sad,

X is for X-ray, what Will should have had.

 

Y is for yelling, Jack's favrit refrain,

Z is for Zeller, he's pissed off again.


End file.
